nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Shining Armor
Shining Armor is a unicorn pony and Twilight Sparkle's older brother. He is the captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, serving under Princess Celestia, and bears the title of Prince as a result of his marriage to Princess Cadance. He first appears in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, the first part of the two-part finale of the second season of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, alongside Princess Cadance. A blurb on one of the toy sets featuring Shining Armor says that he and Princess Cadance "lead the Crystal Empire together!" Depiction in the series Season Twohttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Shining_Armor?action=edit&section=2 Shining Armor first appears in a flashback, as Twilight describes her relationship with her brother to her friends. She calls him her "B.B.B.F.F." (Big Brother Best Friend Forever), and depicts him as very caring toward her, him being the only one she would be friends with at the time. They were close throughout her childhood and he was present to see her off on the day she left Canterlot forPonyville, but they started losing touch with each other after that. Twilight fears that now he is marrying "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza", unaware that this ponyis Cadance, and starting a family, they'll never see each other again. Shining Armor later tells Twilight he was unable to tell her of his engagement in person due to a threat on the safety of Canterlot; he adds that Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is Twilight's former foalsitter, Cadance. At the request ofPrincess Celestia, Shining Armor used his magic to create a protective barrier around Canterlot and keep it there constantly. However, unknown to everyone, Queen Chrysalis was already in Canterlot and had taken the place of Princess Cadance. Before the wedding, Twilight tries to broach the subject to Shining Armor, but the false Cadance interrupts before they have a chance to talk and takes him into another room. Twilight, peeking through the door, sees Chrysalis, disguised as Cadance casting her spell on Shining Armor, concludes that she's "downright evil," and then runs off. Twilight at last confronts Cadance during the wedding rehearsal, causing "Cadance" to run off in tears. Shining Armor is so upset with Twilight for her actions, after justifying Cadance's behavior, he tells Twilight she is no longer his Best Mare and suggests that she should not bother coming to the wedding at all. By the time the wedding begins, Shining Armor is completely under the power of Queen Chrysalis. He remains in a trance-like state until Twilight finally reunites him with the real Cadance. Her magic breaks the spell, but by now an army of Changelings has broken through his shield and is invading Canterlot. Shining Armor tries to perform a spell to repel the changelings, but he doesn't have the strength. Cadance tells Shining Armor that her love will give him strength, and the two's magic spreads outward and repels all the changelings and their queen out of Canterlot and off into the horizon. The wedding is redone with the real Cadance involved in the planning, and Shining Armor, having reconciled with Twilight off screen, makes her his Best Mare again. He jokes with her that Cadance only agreed to marry him after he told her she'd be gaining Twilight as her sister. At the wedding, Celestia proclaims that the power of Cadance and Shining Armor's love is undeniable, and pronounces them "mare and colt." The couple looks onto the castle courtyard and wave to the cheering crowds, then kiss. After a wedding reception montage, Cadance and Shining Armor prepare to leave in their chariot. Before they do, Shining Armor thanks Twilight for all her help. The happy couple then ride off into the night. On a side note, due to Shining Armor marrying Princess Cadance, he is considered royalty similar to Prince Blueblood or Princess Luna. Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor's younger sister, is also considered royalty because her older brother, Shining Armor, married Princess Cadance, making her "In-Law Royalty". A preview photo released by Entertainment Weekly shows Shining Armor running through a snowy area, alongside the rest of the main six and Spike. Like his sister, Shining Armor is a danger-prone, having been hypnotized by Queen Chrysalis and having his magic cut off by King Sombra. Season threehttp://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Shining_Armor?action=edit&section=3 His next appearance is one episode later, in The Crystal Empire - Part 1. When Celestia gets the message about the Crystal Empire returning, she says to get Shining Armor and Princess Cadance. We see him in the Arctic North ofEquestria at the station where the main six see him. They run to the Crystal Empire, only for his horn to be encrusted with black crystals by King Sombra. He reunites with Cadance and stays with her and comforts her. He is shown when the main six return from the library to tell him their plan about the Crystal Faire. After it has been found out that the crystal heart was a relic (Twilight cut a replica out of a crystal block), Twilight tells her brother and Cadance about the problem. After a while, Cadance falters and "passes out", only to be slightly recovered by her love for Shining Armor. After Twilight found the real crystal heart, she gave it to Spike, who had to climb down some black crystals to bring it to Cadance. But as Spike falls down, Shining Armor throws his wife in the air, right toward the heart, since she did not have the strength to launch herself on her own. His horn was restored when Sombra and all his dark crystals were destroyed by the power of the Crystal Heart. One other aftermath of the incident was that Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, and the main six were temporarily crystallized. After having saved the Crystal Empire, Shining Armor jokes to Twilight that she has to stop saving him. Shining Armor's next appearance is in Games Ponies Play where he's seen training some Crystal Ponies for the Equestria Games. He briefly meets Ms. Peachbottom, whom everyone had mistaken for the Equestria Games inspector, and is shocked when she admits she is just a tourist, not to mention embarrassed when she flirts with him. He is later present when the real inspector, Ms. Harshwhinny, announces that the Crystal Empire will be hosting the next Equestria Games. Shining Armor's latest appearance is in Magical Mystery Cure. He cries out of pride for Twilight becoming a princess. However, he insists that they aren't tears, but "liquid pride." Role in Ultima Category:Protagonists Category:Ponies